In My Next Life
by myu uchiha
Summary: Angel Beats Fanfiction (Hideki Hinata x Yui)


She is crazy.

She is noisy.

She's making me angry.

She annoy's me.

All we could do is fight one another.

She makes me smile more often.

She make me laugh a lot.

And because of her, I deciided to fight for another life.

Yeah. That's her. The next vocalist of the Girls Dead Monster after Iwasawa vanished; she is YUI.

And just recently, Otonashi is getting weird everyday doing extracurricular activites with her.

Like Yesterday, he asked me together with T.K, Noda and Fuimaki to prove to Tenshi, our ultimate enemy, our sportsmanship. Unfortunately, it's not Tenshi whom we saw in the Soccer field...

***FLASH BACK***

"It's Yui. What is she doing here and where is Tenshi?" I asked Otonashi.

"I got it! The one who wrote the letter was her! She must be fed up with us being such wimps for downgrading her talent to sing. That's why she's doing this! Alright! Let's protect the goal! We can't lose this battle! We men will win!" he shouted full of fighting spirit.

The four of us look at him doubtedly because we don't really get it. I thought we are leaving but Noda, Fujimaki and T.K being idiot as always entered the field. I guess I don't have any choice because Otonashi pointed me as the goal keeper. We played soccer with her until the four was taken down WEIRDLY. At last it will be between us, Yui and Me.

"The last one is YOU huh?! I'll steal this goal even if it kills me!" she shouted with an evil grin in her face.

"Where'd your sportsmanship go?" I shouted back. Crazy woman.

"Like I care! prepare for this! SURE KILL GUILLOTINE MURDER SHOT!"

O.O

Does she want to get a goal or kill me?! There's too may jokes to be made here!

And she get's a goal. We lost...

***END OF FLASH BACK***

And after that game, Yui and Otonashi went to the Baseball field and played.

Today, they are playing baseball again. out of curiousity, I entered the field after she left Otonashi.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked while swinging a bat.

"Want to play some real baseball?" he asked instead of answering.

I smiled and swings the bat again.

"Full swing? Stuff like this is nice in a while." I said accepting his challenge but after the game, I didn't get any answer from him.

**The Next Day.**

I'm watching them again. I stared at her. She really wants to play baseball. I can see it in her eyes. But why is she so determined? I want to know but how? Even though she is tired and all worn out, she still wants to play and hit the ball. And what is Otonashi's reason for helping her like this? I mean, spending the whole day playing with her?

"What's wrong? you're barely swinging at all!" he says to Yui. My eyes went back on her as she falls. Otonashi went to her.

"Are you okay? Let me see your hands"

"No." Yui hid her palms.

"Let me see."

"It was impossible from the start. I'm giving up on this dream." she says with a smile. I am surprised. How can anyone say those words with a smile?

"Dont give up." Says Otonashi.

"Thanks for everything. By the way, Why do all of this for me?" she asks him.

"Because it's what you want to do, you need to keep going 'till the end."

"Dreaming of hitting a homerun is more like a joke. Even if I couldn't hit a homerun, I was able to move my body so much! This is more than enough. Everyday was like being in a club. It was fun! Don't you remember? I told you I can't move my body before. So this was a lot of fun!" she explained.

Now, I know the reason why she is so determined.

"Then they've all come true?" he asks.

"Come true?"

"The things you want to do before? When you couldn't move your body."

"Oh! I've still got one more thing. The ultimate happiness of a woman. Marriage."

It shocked the hell out of me. Otonashi is stunned, too. If he did everything for her to reach her dreams, will he marry her, too?

"But I can't clean or do laundry. Not even that, I can't do anything alone. I cause nothing but trouble. I'm just a burden. Who would want to marry me? I had all my happiness... taken away from me." she says. I saw her hand tremble.

"That's not... true."

"Well then, senior? Will you marry me?" She proposes to him with a serious face.

"Thats..."

oh! this is ridiculous! i decided to enter the field and shouted.

"I'll do it."

"Hinata." -Otonashi.

"I'll marry you. I'm dead serious."

"No way. You don't even know the real me."

I walked towards her and stops just a few inch from her.

"I don't care how you were in reality; when you were alive. I'll marry you. No matter what handicaps you have."

"I can't walk nor stand."

"I said, no matter what handicaps you have!"

Yes! It's true. This is what I truely feel. i want to say it to her before she goes! I don't know where, when or how. I just felt it. And I want her to know before she could leave this world.

"Even if you cant walk or stand. Even if you can't have children. Even so, I'll marry you! I'll always be by your side. The Yui I met here, she's not just a fake. She is Yui. No matter where we meet... I would have still fallen for you. If by one-in-a-million chance we meet again; even if you're in a body that won't ever move, I'll marry you."

"We won't meet. Yui... She'll be stuck at home." She says as tears starts to fall from her eyes.

"I'll play baseball. One day, BAM! I'll break the window of your house. When I go to find the ball, you'll be there. That's how we'll meet. After we get to talking, we'll get along. I'll start going to your house everyday. I'll start learning to care for you. How does that sound?" I told her with a smile.

"Yeah. Hey, when that time comes, the one who cared for me alone, who tried so hard for me... My Mom. Take care of her, too, okay?" she asks with a smile and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Leave it to me."

"I'm so glad."

And she left. I smiled while facing the setting sun.

"Is that okay?" Otonashi asks.

"Of course."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'll stick around 'till the end. There's still plenty of people for me to worry about, here."

"I see..."

Yes. And after everything ends, If ever I'll be given a chance to live again, and if those memories are still with me, I will find you. I will find you, YUI.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey dumbass! watch for the ball!"

I just felt the pain after the ball hits my face. Aw! Aw! Aw!

"Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice in front of me so I opened my eyes. Wait! Did I met her before?

"I'm fine..."

"next time, be careful, baseball freak." she says before grinning and living the field. I followed her with my gaze. I'm sure I met her before but where? and when?


End file.
